Evenstar english
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: it's the story of eldarion's life...


I would like to say to you that I speak French and, for this reason, my English isn't very good. I am sincerely sorry...

I would like that you to give me your inpression about this history same I have poster only first and second chapiter of my history. if you like, the French version of this history is also available in integral version.

tank you

* * *

**Evenstar**

Chapter 1

A little boy was looking by the window. He was seeing the whole city and a part of his father's kingdom. He had heard that before his birth, the kingdom was very different. It was separated in two parts: Gondor and Arnor. It did not had a king since many years. It was his father that gave back its glory to Gondor. Eldarion liked very much to listen his father tell many stories that happened a many years before his birth. He had heard about elves, dwarfs and hobbits, but he never had seen one. He also had heard that his mother was an elf princess who renounced to her immortal life to live with his father. He didn't believe this story because he didn't understand why somebody would renounce to life no matter the reason. He didn't know the story that those people played in his father's life because Elessar never spoke a lot about his childhood and the adventures that he lived. Everything he knew about his father, had heard it from people on the road. His mother never spoke about them either. He was still young and he had understand that he should not insist because he would learn everything at the good moment. The sun had almost disappeared in the horizon when he saw the silhouette of a man on an horse that was going at Minas Tirith. He immediately recognised his father because he inherited of the excellent vision of his mother. He went down to the entrance of the city and he ran to his father who just past the door. He jumped in his father's arm like he had done it many times before, when he came back of his walks, of which ignored the goal. He was ten years old and he had many other preoccupations.

Where is your mother? asked Elessar

In her room. answered Eldarion

We will go see her. answered Elessar

His father put him on the floor and took his hand. They went in the direction of one room of the royal apartment. The woman was looking by the window at the apparition of stars in the sky. She seemed sad at that moment. Eldarion turned in the direction of his father, who also seemed sad. He didn't saw them like that until this moment. He ignored that at each lay down of the sun, Arwen looked at the apparition of stars and she remembered her family who was very far in the west. Each night, Elessar came to join her and they lived this moment together.

Arwen. he said after a moment.

Yes Aragorn. she answered.

Eldarion never heard this name. Everybody called his father king Elessar, the name thar he chose when he became the king.

I love you. simply said Elessar.

He made a sign at Eldarion to ask him to leave. He obeyed immediately, because he saw that something was wrong. He closed the door behind him and he went in his room. He looked the stars during a long moment and finally fell asleep in his bed.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning, Eldarion woke up early and he decided to find his father in the throne room. Like he guessed, his father was there looking at the statues who looked like Elessar, but they were not him. It was his ancestors, the kings of the past, his father had said him. His father did not seemed sad, he was rather pensive.

Father. say Eldarion.

Yes, my boy. answered Elessar.

I only wanted to know what mom had yesterday evening. Answered Eldarion.

He said the question without thinking about it. The man who was in front of her seemed sad and relieved, like if he had fear this question during all his life, however, he was happy that he has asked it.

Do you remember the elves which I had talked to you about? asked Elessar

Yes. It was an immortal nation. They didn't could die of a sickness, of old age, sorrow or of a wound. Answered Eldarion.

Do you remember what happen to them? asked Elessar.

They all returned on an immortal earth. answered Eldarion

No, not all of them. Murmured Elessar like for himself.

The little boy heard those words that seemed to be a dagger, but he didn't know why he had this feeling.

Some elves didn't took the boat, more than you imagine. answered Elessar.

It's thus true what the people said about mother. I always believed that it was to compare her beauty at those of the elves. I never believed it was true. added Eldarion.

And however it was true. answered Elessar. It was her choice and I didn't regret it at all, and she neither, except when the moon raises and the stars appear in the sky. Then Arwen think about her family, because she has the beauty of the stars and when the long years of her life have passed on her face without changing it, she was still more beautiful. Even among the elves, no one was able to equalise her. She carried on her neck one pendent, named Evenstar.

He took in his pocket a small box. He opened it and Eldarion was able to see one object of a rare beauty. It shined more than anything, even if it was broken, because it had fallen on the floor of this same room, many years before his birth, when Elessar was not king, but Eldarion didn't know this.

It's splendid. say Eldarion, filled with wonder in front of the object.

I know. simply answered Elessar.

After a long silence, Elessar added: She gave her life and her heart when she gave it to me, but it's later that she become mortal.

«I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.» she said. remember Elessar.

He sighed lengthily and he stayed in silence during some time. When he saw that his father didn't speak and seemed to have forgot his presence, Eldarion withdrew himself.

* * *

few chapters will follow


End file.
